The Little Shop of Horrors: A Live Read
The Little Shop of Horrors: A Live Read is a special one-night only reading of the script from the original film, which was presented by the Bob Baker Marionette Theater in Los Angeles on October 27, 2017.Bob Baker Marionette Theater: Little Shop of Horrors: A Live Read The cast included Josh Fadem, Lauren Lapkus, Malcolm Barrett, Jennifer Tilly and David Arquette. About The Bob Baker Marionette Theater Opening in 1963, the Bob Baker Marionette Theater is the longest-running puppet theater in the United States. While attending Hollywood High, Mr. Baker began manufacturing marionettes which were sold around the world. He wound up becoming the head animator for George Pal's popular "[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Puppetoons Puppetoons]" shorts, and he went on to consult for various movie studios and work on films including "Bedknobs and Broomsticks," "Escape to Witch Mountain," "Close Encounters of the Third Kind" and many others. Although Baker passed away in 2014, his theater still endures, putting on a variety of performances year-round, and it was designated a Los Angeles historical landmark in 2009. A non-profit organization, all proceeds from performances are being parlayed into a long-planned renovation and expansion of the theater which will preserve the original architecture while providing additional space for a museum, workshop and education facilities. The Little Shop of Horrors The show was the brainchild of Jeptha Storm, who watched the movie in July 2017 and realized that a stage adaptation would be a great addition to the classic horror series at the marionette theater.Instagram: japepy, October 21, 2017 He quickly began work, enlisting friends old and new to bring the show to life. Storm and Ryan Willison adapted Charles B. Griffith's original screenplay, retaining some lines that were lost in the film and peppering in some additional narration for the benefit of the audience. Premiering as part of the theater's "Hallowe'en Spooktacular" series, in addition to the reading there were highlights from their marionette show, an Audrey Jr. photo booth, an intermission show performed by '60s Motown girl group The Starlets (originally announced as an after-show), and pumpkin-flavored beer was on tap. John Ennis was originally slated to read Mr. Mushnik (his name appeared on posters and in promotion), but had to bow out due to a family emergency, so Malcolm Barrett stepped into the role. Jonathan Haze was supposed to make a surprise guest-appearance, but similarly, he fell ill and was unable to attend, so he sent regrets to the theater in the form of a personalized autographed photo. The performance was a reunion for David Arquette and Jennifer Tilly, who'd appeared as eccentric reality-show siblings Johnny and Miranda Webber in the prescient 1993 film "At Home with the Webbers." Cast *Josh Fadem as Seymour Krelboined *Lauren Lapkus as Audrey *Malcolm Barrett as Mr. Gravis Mushnik *Jennifer Tilly as Winifred Krelboined *David Arquette as Audrey Jr. *Kimmy Robertson as Mrs. Shiva *James Urbaniak as Detective Fink/Dr. Farb *Sarah Burns as Mrs. Hortense/Leonora Clyde *Eric Edelstein as Detective Stooley/Haddock *Bridey Elliott as Shirley/Waitress *Johnny Pemberton as Burson Fouch/Wilbur Force *Lindsey Haun as Barbara Woman *Chris Nichols as Narrator Crew *Music: Drennon Davis, Mike Nissen & The Starlets *Producer: Jeptha Storm *Script Adaptation: Ryan Willison & Jeptha Storm *Puppeteers: Miguel Ayala & Toby Bryan *Puppet Builders: Toby Bryan, Miguel Ayala & Grace Kim *Sound Engineer: Mike Pearson *Artwork: Dog Knit Sweater *Special Thanks: Duncan Birmingham, Pam Severns, Chris Nichols & Ben Dickow Theater Staff *Executive Director: Alex Evans *Director of Development: Winona Bechtle *Office Manager: Adri Garcia *Hostess: Ana Linares *Social Media: Ginger Duncan *Design Director: Braden Graeber *Minister of Magic: Rachel McDonald *Puppeteers: Alex Evans, Cain Carias, Ginger Duncan, Jared Ramirez, Audrey Densmore, Miguel Ayala, Molly Fite, Grace Kim Gallery Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Little Shop of Horrors Audrey Junior (Miguel Ayala Jr) and Jennifer Tilly.jpg|Audrey Junior & Jennifer Tilly Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Little Shop of Horrors Audrey Junior (David Arquette) and Chris Nichols (Narrator).jpg|David Arquette (Audrey Jr.) & Chris Nichols (Narrator) Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Little Shop of Horrors - Kimmy Robertson, Josh Fadem, David Arquette and Chris Nichols.jpg|Kimmy Robertson, Josh Fadem, David Arquette and Chris Nichols Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Little Shop of Horrors A Live Read David Arquette & Josh Fadem.jpg|David Arquette & Josh Fadem Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Little Shop of Horrors Malcolm Barrett & David Arquette.jpg|Malcolm Barrett & David Arquette Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Little Shop of Horrors A Live Read performance 1.jpg Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Little Shop of Horrors A Live Read.jpg|Performing the show Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Little Shop of Horrors A Live Read performance 2.jpg Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Little Shop of Horrors A Live Read performance.jpg Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Little Shop of Horrors Audrey Jr (Miguel Ayala Jr) and Winifred (Jennifer Tilly).jpg|Ayala & Tilly Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Little Shop of Horrors - Drennon Davis.jpg|Drennon Davis Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Little Shop of Horrors Jennifer Tilly and David Arquette.jpg |"At Home with the Webbers" stars Tilly & Arquette reunite Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Little Shop of Horrors Jennifer Tilly and Whitney.jpg |Hanging Out Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Little Shop of Horrors.jpg|David Arquette & Jeptha Storm Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Little Shop of Horrors Contructing Audrey Junior 01.jpg|Constructing Audrey Jr. Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Little Shop of Horrors Contructing Audrey Junior 02.jpg Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Little Shop of Horrors Contructing Audrey Junior 03.jpg Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Little Shop of Horrors Contructing Audrey Junior 04.jpg|Grace Kim & Miguel Ayala Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Little Shop of Horrors Contructing Audrey Junior 05.jpg|Miguel Ayala & Grace Kim Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Little Shop of Horrors Contructing Audrey Junior 06.jpg Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Little Shop of Horrors Audrey Jr.jpg Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Jonathan Haze autographed photo.JPG|Jonathan Haze autographed photo Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Halloween Spooktacular Marquee.jpg The Little Shop of Horrors - A Live Read.jpg|Original Poster (boasting John Ennis) Bob Baker Marionette Theater - The Little Shop of Horrors Marquee Poster.jpg|Marquee Poster.jpg Bob Baker Marionette Theater - The Little Shop of Horrors Credits Poster.jpg|Credits Poster Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Halloween Spooktacular 2017 -2.jpg|Hallowe'en Spooktacular 2017 Poster Bob Baker Marionette Theater - Halloween Spooktacular 2017.jpg|Hallowe'en Spooktacular 2017 (cropped alternate) References Category:Little Shop Of Horrors